The Fates Are Cruel
by JenRenegade
Summary: Alina Donte is about to see how cruel the Fates can be when it comes to having a mate. Ash has assigned her to be with Vane Kattalakis, since Nicolette has not relinquish his banishment. Alina will discover secrets that will hurt her or save her life.
1. Epilogue

"_**One more push, my love…one more and she'll be out." Her mate whispered in her ear, as he held her pressed against his chest….his fingers laced with hers as she struggled to push their only daughter out of her. A woman in her mid-thirties smiled up at her, "Come on Sofia, she's almost out…just one more push. Give it all you've got, girl."**_

_**Her friend encourage her, before she pushed, and hard…crying out from the pain, before she collapsed against her mate with exhaustion. There was the sharp cry of the babe, as her friend cleaned her up…wrapping the baby girl in a pink blanket to keep he warm.**_

_**She placed her in Sofia's arms, the baby's crying having settled down, as she snuggled into the blanket. Sofia smiled, and glanced up at her mate, her love, "She's beautiful, I can't believe we made something so beautiful Felix. I…I fear for her safety my love, for what she is." She whispered as she gazed down at their daughter, before her breath caught in her throat at her eyes. **_

_**They were a beautiful grayish blue, as the baby girl blinked once, before staring up at her mother and father, with round eyes. Felix smiled, and kissed his mate on the top of her head, before lifting up his hand to gently pet his daughter on the head. "No Sofia, don't worry about her…she has a great gift like I do." He whispered, using his magic to reveal the beautiful Greek symbol that covered half of his face. He was handsome, with gray eyes, and light brown hair...which was cut short.**_

"_**I feel it, she will be like me, an Aristi my love, she will be powerful, yes, but also know. Once we leave this world, there will be one man, that will love her for what she is, just like you loved me and accepted me for what I am. She may be human Sofia, but don't forget, she has one third Arcadian and one third Katagaria inside of her." He explained, smiling down at the baby girl.**_

_**Sofia smiled and nodded, "Yes…she will beautiful when she grows up."**_

"_**What do you wish to name her?" **_

"_**Alina Donte…I wish for her to have my last name for her sake, Felix, but she will always be a Kattalakis like you." She said, looking up at Felix. He nodded and leaned down, to kiss her tenderly on the lips, before pulling back. He lifted his hand, the one that was marked within his palm, with the beautiful Greek scrolls that showed his family lineage and only a Were would be about to read it.**_

_**He placed his hand on her cheek, and smiled softly at her. "Alina is a beautiful name for our daughter…it will be pained to see that she will be with us for a few years, but then we must go into hiding. You know what will happen if they found out about this, my pack will come for us and slaughter you and her in front of me."**_

"_**I know Felix….I know, up until she hits puberty we will go…I know you must teach her how to wield her magic in order to survive. When the time is right, we will meet her again. I hope the man you have your eyes on, from Markus's pack will accept her and be her mate." **_

_**Felix nodded, "Yes…she will, I know she will be loved like we love her." He whispered, holding his mate, and their daughter close.**_


	2. Chapter 1  Trap

This is my first attempt at a Dark-Hunter story, or I should say Were-Hunter actually. All characters belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon, besides my two characters, Alina and Jenna, plus her parents, but yeah. Don't yell at me if you don't like it, well that means you shouldn't had read it in the first place. Anyways, enjoy it, review it, add as your favorite story, etc. etc. This book is mixed mostly with the events in Bad Moon Rising and Night Play, just minus Bride and Vane falling in love. It includes all the other characters as well, from Acheron being with Tory already, to Tabby and Valerius having a baby on a way...it's basically a mixture of all the other books, just not in the right way, =). Be advise though, some chapters might be long and some might be short, depending on how I wish to cut each chapter up...especially with cliffhangers, XP.

* * *

Alina Donte jaw dropped at what her friend mentioned… "I'm sorry Jenna, you want me to skin the bastard for you? I told you, he wasn't good for you…and would ruin your life." She said, rubbing her temples from the frustration an anger building up….grayish blue eyes stared at Jenna, the girl continuing to cry her eyes out.

Alina…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the first place. Ugh…bastard, I wish he could rot in hell for all I care. I helped him with his life, his career for god sakes….and how does he repay me. By sleeping behind my back, and throwing me out into the streets, to be with that fucking bitch he's humping around." She spoke out angrily…dabbing at her eyes with the tissue.

Alina sighed, "I'll find a way to make him pay, don't worry too much Jenna. Just forget about that dog." She said, leaning back against the counter, elbows perched on top as she looked at her friend. She offered her a smile, as the girl smiled back, rubbing at her face when a customer came in. "Welcome customer…you need anything. Just ring for me or my assistant here." She called out to the young women, looking at the different clothing she had.

Alina's best friend ran a…uh, how do you say, a sex store, well in a way. It was more of a store for women to get sexy, and hot for their dates and such. She's been with her for over five years, since college…having befriended her and such. Her other best friend, or rather, her psychotic, crazy, gothic best friend was Tabitha…Amanda's twin sister. Now, she ran a sex store, and all out…it made Jenna's look like a baby.

She stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing them over each other…as she switched to sitting on the stool, leaning back on the wall. She watched as Jenna interact with the human female, and sighed…she hated when they became picky with what they wanted. She may be human, but she was also a third Katagaria and Arcadian…thanks to her father being mixed and her mother…human. Alina was built nicely, which was always in either a Katagaria or Arcadian looks…ugly or weak was not permitted, and was quickly disposed of, no weak chinks in the bloodlines.

She stood at nearly 5'8 in height, with a slender, but luscious and curvy body. Her skin was fair and flawless, minus the few scars she has running along her back, shoulders, and thighs. Her breast, were round and perfect in size, not too big or too small.

Her hair, was a mixture of light brown, with golden highlights, almost like different shades of brown mixed together….it was straight, but slightly wavy, as it spilled around her shoulders to halt just past her shoulder blades. What was striking of her, was her eyes…which were a mixture of gray with blue, some did see her with strange faces at her eyes, but she didn't care.

She watched as Jenna interacted with her, Alina in truth…never understood the humans that great, even if she was one third human. She never mingled or mix in with them well, she knew, that they knew, or rather felt…she was dangerous, different from them.

She looked at her friend, and the lady closely….almost like a hawk eying it's prey. She did appear, dangerous and lethal…but she was able to be soft and kind as well. She knew her kind were at war with each other, the Arcadian and Katagaria…she was sometimes at war with herself for what she was.

She sighed when the chick finally decided on buying, a skimpy black lingerie for herself. She paid Jenna quickly, a bit nervous around Alina's gaze, as she departed the store in a fast pace.

"Finally, she's gone…what is up with…chicks like her, taking there sweet time? God, thank you mom and dad, for not pampering me like that." She muttered in annoyance, and looked at Jenna. "I'll wait for you in the car, or…we can poof over at Tabby's place."

Jenna looked at her, with a dumb look, "Do I have a choice, it's not like everyday…my best friend since college is a werewolf, or Were-Hunter thing." She muttered, rolling her eyes when Alina smirked at her.

After several minutes of Jenna sorting threw the money, and placing everything in the large zip back, and tucked it away in a safe…glancing to Alina, "Done here she-wolf. Ready to go see Tabby." She said.

Alina touched her shoulder, before time jumping them over to Tabby's store. Unlike others, Alina was able to time jump without the moon, which gave her an advantage.

Tabitha turned, and smiled at the Were-Hunter and Jenna. "Hey you guys. What's up?" She said, stepping from behind the counter to hug Jenna and then Alina, who stepped back. She sniffed the air, and quirked an eyebrow at Tabitha, "There's some news…and it's good news. I can smell it. Tabby…are you pregnant?"

Tabitha smiled, and glanced down at her belly…and if she noticed, there was a slight bump beneath the black, t-shirt. "Yeah…you guessed it, about three months along. Valerius is happy that he's going to be a dad."

"This is some awesome news Tabby…oh good, now I need to go and bother the ex-Roman General about being a good old dad in a few more months." Alina said, and hugged her best friend. "Congrats though Tabitha. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" She asked.

Her question was asked, as Ash stepped out, "It's a boy." He said, Alina could only stare at the six foot eight giant, that stepped behind Tabitha to rest his hand on her shoulder. His hair was black with red streaks in them today, the black shades hiding those swirling silver eyes of his. Alina knew this man radiated the aura of sexual desire, and was one sexy guy.

She wasn't lusting over him like most human females would do, she knew he would occasionally be groped by some when they took the chance. "Hey Ash. What's up?" Alina said softly.

"Good, but also…it's a good thing you came by. I have a request for you actually. Come on in the back with me for a bit." He said nonchalantly, pulling the curtain aside, he let the female Were-Hunter threw.

Alina narrowed her eyes a bit at this, stepping inside, before he let the black, velvet curtains fall back down. He leaned back, stretching his legs out, "It's about Vane. I need you to keep an eye on him. Nicolette still hasn't lifted the banishment on him, and you know the rules."

He explained, Alina sighed, "Are you really making me do this Ash? For heaven sakes, I think the damn wolf doesn't even know who I am for all I know. I can be right up under that big ass nose of his, and he'll simply brush around me. If I do it, you owe me. Big time. How's Tory doing by the way?" She asked him.

"She's alright, but anyways…I'll give you anything you want. So long as it's not, killing someone, maiming, and blah, blah, blah. You know the rules alright." He vanished, and Alina gaped at the empty space.

"Shit Ash! You didn't even tell me where he is…god damn it." She muttered under her breath as she made her way back to the front of Tabitha's store.

"Where's Ash?" Tabitha asked softly.

"He orbed away Tabby…and now I'm stuck babysitting Vane. Stupid dog." She growled, she wasn't to happy about this, but she accepted it. Why? She didn't have a thing for the Katagarian, no feelings whatsoever. She sighed, "It's best I take you home Jenna. Tabby you need me to take you home or is Valerius going to come pick you up?"

"I'm alright Al, Valerius is going to be here in a few minutes. I'll be fine." She said, petting her friend on the arm, before she flashed Jenna to her place.

"Phew, damn…I still hate that, this…ugh, I think I'm going to be sick, for the like the tenth hundreds time." Jenna said, running to the bathroom of her room. Alina smirked, "Hey, it's the fastest way to get here you know. I don't like cars." She called out, grimacing when she heard the puking sounds.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jenna. Bye!" She called out, before heading to the Sanctuary. She was halted by one of the clubs bouncer. "Hello to you too, Dev." She grinned at the bearswain, dressed all in black, wearing the Sanctuary shirt, his long, curly blonde hair spilled around his shoulders. She caught the sight of the double bow and arrow on his bicep, knowing he enjoyed scaring the Daimons and Apollites coming to the Sanctuary to seek shelter.

"Alina Donte, I was wondering when you were coming around. What brings you to the Sanctuary, it's been awhile? You know Serre has been asking for you, you know how my brother is." He said, teasing her.

She smiled innocently, "I don't do bears, Dev…you know that. I hate to break your brothers heart, but bears aren't my thing. Even as good looking as Serre is, I don't. Period. Break him the news for me, please."

She patted him on the arm, as she walked past him inside the Sanctuary. She caught sight of the humans that came here, it was funny how they didn't realize the ones who owned the bar, let alone most of the people working here…were animals walking on two hind legs.

She almost had the urge to laugh out loud, before she caught sight of Aimee, taking Fang upstairs. "Aimee!" She went after the bearswan, she could tell, both the Aimee and Fang had a thing together.

She stepped in the back of the bar, she knew, no humans were allowed back here. This is were they had the rooms for them to shift, or incase one of the 'others' went berserk on them and had the cages in Carson's office.

Aimee halted, the bearswan was beautiful, with pale blue eyes, and long hair, which was pulled up into a tight bun. She glanced back at Alina, "Alina. Hey, I'm sort of busy right now. What do you need, she-wolf?"

She hated how they used that nickname, she knew Aimee and her friends enjoyed calling her that, but some of the other human friends she had known, besides Jenna, didn't know she was an actual wolf.

"It' about Vane. Would you happen to know where he is? Ash sort of…put me in charge of the wolf." Fang didn't budge, or react to his older brother's name. She knew he was still sort of out of it, since he had battled in hell to get his soul back, while in a comatose state.

"I…To tell you the truth, I don't know Alina. You might have to ask Fury, he did move the pack back here in New Orleans. Some of the females are with burden at the moment, so they have Carson in case something happens with one of them." She explained.

She sighed and nodded, "Thanks Aimee…I'll go see, and talk to Fury. How's Fang doing?" She asked her, she knew she cared about him.

She saw her eyes soften when she looked at Fang, holding him close. "A lot better actually, Carson said it'll take him some time to be like before. I've managed to put some meat onto him, since he'd lost so much weight when he was under." She whispered.

"I'll leave you be with him. I'll come by later on, or tomorrow, depending." She waved her goodbye, watching her led Fang up the stairs, before heading back out into the bar area.

She was stopped by Serre, the youngest of the cubs, before he pulled her into a hug. "Alina! I'm so happy to see you. How's it been?" He asked.

She almost had the urge to smack the boy upside the head, but held herself back. She gritted her teeth, "I'm fine, Serre. I need to get going by the way." She said, before walking around him, and heading to the safety of the door.

"Night Dev, tell your brother it won't work. Please, he's stalking me like a puppy who's lost it's mother and it's getting annoying."

He smirked, "I'll breaking him the bad news, don't worry. Night she-wolf." She growled when he said, this…and almost flipped him off, before she time jumped over to the place Furry had the pack moved, the bayou where they had camp.

It was well secluded, and hidden from the humans, they had to take care not to cross paths with them. Humans didn't take them lightly, if they found out what they were…let alone accept them. She knew when humans became involve, it would be chaos and death for them.

She was greeted by the alpha, Fury, "Alina." He said, smiling at her with that wolfish grin he had. She smiled, "Fury…I'm looking for your brother, Vane."

His smile faltered a bit, as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you need from him?" He asked, with a bit of suspicion in his voice.

She opened her mouth, before he spoke, "Your going to bed him aren't you. Ah man, finally he's getting laid tonight." He said, smirking.

She blushed, and punching him in the gut, making him grunt. She gritted her teeth, and growled, "No, you stupid dog…why would I want to bed Vane for? Ash put me in charge of him, until Nicolette has lifted his banishment, or if she ever does. Where is he?"

She asked with a sneer, she hated Fury with all her heart, stupid wolf didn't know when to hold his tongue. She remembered the day her father introduce her to him, he tried to bed her the first day, and her mother…for being human, had tried to neuter him for trying.

She smirked at this, and looked at Fury, "So…where is he Fury?"

He frowned, and looked at her with a grim expression, "To tell you the truth…I don't know. Stefan isn't here either, and so is Petra, and Aloysius. Those three still have a thing for him, and the old fart has managed a way to contact them and go after Vane and Fang again." He said, sighing.

Alina knew Markus hated hearing when they called him that, it made him seem human when they weren't. "Thanks for your help Fury, I'll see if I can find him, before those three do." When he mentioned Petra, it made her bristle with anger, she knew the she-wolf had wanted to bed Vane, and when he denied.

She'd gone after Fang, was she getting jealous just now, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was really tired, yeah that's it. She blinked, looking at Fury.

"If you hear anything, tell me alright…Ash will kill me, I promise to keep an eye on him that's why." He nodded, before she time jumped to her place. She sighed as she kicked her door open, and kicked it back closed.

She didn't sense the presence of her intruders, as one of them jumped her from behind…clipping a collar around her neck, not just any old collar, a silver _metriazo_ collar. She felt it shock her, when she tried to use her magic, and hissed. She felt a sharp pain in her arm…they tranquilized her ass.

"Cowards…I'll…get you…" She slurred, as it took affect, before she slumped into the Daimons arms.

He laughed, before he leaned down to neck, "Don't you dare. Stryker said to take her back, alive, and when he meant that…no feeding. We need to chain her to the other one, we managed to fight you idiot." The blonde Daimon snarled at his companion.

He sighed, "Fine…I wish we could just drain her and took her soul and magic. Imagine how much more stronger we would be against those bloody Dark-Hunters."

He said, glaring down at the unconscious Were-Hunter, before he hoisted her up onto his shoulders, without as much as a grunt.

Vane Kattalakis groaned as he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, _wait! A ceiling…what the hell? Where am I! I will kill Fury if he has anything to do with this._ He sat up, and brought the heel of his hand to his head….and froze when he caught sight of a female besides him and…chained to him.

He saw her chained arm, stretched upward to hide her face…as he leaned over, and when her scent invaded him. His body roared, it was sweet, with something else to it. He caught sight of the collar around her neck, and realized…_she's a Were also!_ He felt his own collar, and growled inwardly.

He continued to lean down, and when he pressed his face to her hair…the animal in him nearly exploded. Her scent affected him greatly, he could feel the wolf in howl loudly…and he had the urge to dissipate their clothes and have rough, passionate, sex with a woman he barely knew.

Alina's eyes snapped opened, when she felt his face in her hair…could hear him inhale her scent, and quickly brought her elbow to his jaw…rolling them over. She straddled his hips, her hand wrapped around his throat as she growled.

Hazel-green eyes stared up at her, "Vane?"

He blinked, and rolled them over, before he held her pressed against the floor, his hips in between her thighs as he pressed his rock, solid body against her.

He groaned inwardly at the feeling, as he gazed down at her. "Do I know you?" He said, in a deep voice, she could hear an accent in their, an English one. She knew he lived in England some point in his life.

"Yes…and no." She said flatly, and he leaned back down to pressed his face against her hair.

Vane took in her scent again, and couldn't hold back the groan the escaped his lips. She felt perfect against him, her curves pressed themselves against his body. He could feel all the body drain down to his, you know what. Heat exploded throughout his body, and pulled back to gaze at those beautiful, gray blue eyes. He had never felt like this for a female, let alone another from his own species.

He knew Petra had tried to bed him before, when he had lost a challenge during the mating season and she stilled wanted him as the one to take her. He had denied her, and she had been furious at this, and had gone after his brother, Fang.

Alina tensed, and looked at him, before she shoved him off roughly. "Idiot…get off you damn wolf. Before you start humping my leg or something." She spoke, as he rolled off, dazed at what she said.

Her face was flush, as she steady her heart rate…and glared daggers at him. "Is that how you impress the females now a days. No wonder most wolves are animals. Ash! You better be hearing this! You owe me big time, T-Rex!" She yelled at the ceiling, she smirked, she knew he hated that nickname and only allowed Talon to say it. What the heck…she liked the tease him all the time.

Vane stared at her still, before his facial features turn to anger, "Ash sent you to babysit me? I don't need fucking babysitting." He snarled, before he tried to use his powers to get rid of the cuffs they were attached to. He felt the familiar jolt, and winced…growling in frustration.

Alina caught his arm when he reached for it, "Don't…you'll only hurt yourself again. I know a friend who can help us with these things or rather, we head to the Sanctuary." She said smiling.

When she smiled, this caused his cock to jump, as he growled, glaring down at it. Alina's gaze traveled to where his went, and flushed bright red, looking away.

Before he could respond, she flashed them over to the Sanctuary…and yelped, as the collar sent waves of shock after shock, throughout her body. Vane barely caught her, as she collapsed, and picked her up. She gasped, when another went threw her, "Aimee! Someone!"

He called out for help, when Maman stepped out in front of him, "Vane. You know your not supposed to be here. Rules are ru…On no, Alina…What happened?" She said, before one of her sons popped in besides her, Dev.

Alina growled, smacking Vane on the chest, "Can we stop…with…the chit…chatter…and move…" She said, before wincing.

Nicolette, led them to Carson's office, who was the vet and doctor for the Arcadian and Katagaria animals. She led them into the examination room he had, which had cages, before she disappeared to get Carson.

Carson came in a few seconds later, just as Vane laid her on one of the tables. He appeared to be no older then twenty years old, but he was at least well over fifty, but in their world he wasn't consider much more then a child. Tall and muscular, Carson was an Arcadian hawk, with sharp feature, in which he inherited from his Native American father. A heritage he held dear to his heart, his black hair, hung loose around his shoulder as he stood by the table, looking down at Alina.

"Alina…Vane, what's with the collars?" He asked, as he walked over, and caught sight of them cuffed together. Alina growled, and grabbed his arm…pulling his face close to hers, "Carson…pull this off…questions later…" She panted, before releasing his arm, to collapse against the table. The shock of the collar was too much for her.

"I would tell you to leave Vane, but since you guys are sort of stuck, that seems like it won't happen." Smirking at the wolf, when he glanced at the cuffs they were attached to.

"Don't even ask Carson, I woke up attached to her. Nothing happened." He stated simply, glaring at the hawk.

He laughed, "Whatever you say Vane. Alright, first her and then you." Reached down and tugged hard on the collar, causing it to snap and come off. It had started to tightened around her neck, a slight bruise having formed around her neck…an imprint from the silver collar.

"Now for you Vane…come here." He motioned the wolf over, as he walked around the table and did the same. Vane ran his hand around his sore neck, before he used his magic to remove the cuffs, stepping away from the she-wolf.

"Can I have a minute with you Carson?" Vane asked, as he went over to the door.

He nodded, and followed Vane outside of the room, closing the door behind him. "What is it Vane?" He asked, staring at the wolf.

Vane growled, "Why the hell do I have an Arcadian wolfswan on my ass…and who is she? I've never seen her before now, she knows me, but how don't I know her. She said, Ash sent her to watch me." He crossed his arms over his broad chest, staring the Hawk down, he wanted answer and he wanted them now.

Carson shook his head, "Personally I don't know Vane, you'd have to ask her yourself my friend. I don't know why Ash put her in charge of you, but he must have sent her for a reason. Your going to have to ask him as well." He opened the door for him, motioning him back in.

"She'll be fine and so will you, I'll be in my office if you need me Vane." He said, patting his arm, before disappearing into his office.

Vane sat down in one of the chairs in the room, and waited for her to wake up. Alina groaned, "Stupid Daimons…I'm going to rip there throats out when I see them. Ugh, now I have a major headache." She sat up, rubbing her throat when she felt a pair of hands shove her back down onto the examination table.

She blinked, staring up at those hazel green eyes, as they bore into hers. Vane growled, his face mere inches from her. "Who are you and how do you know me?" He snarled in her face.

She stared at him with a blank expression, "I'm Little Red Riding Hood you idiot…let me go before I hit you somewhere, where the sun don't shine wolf." She said in a stern voice. He stared at her, when she said this…before releasing her shoulders so she could sit up.

"So you want answers…I'm going to answer most of your questions and not all. There are some I don't wish to tell you, if they get personal…I'm cutting your balls off and hanging them on my wall." She said, sliding off of the table. He nodded, but looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"Hit me with your questions then." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

Enjoyed the first chapter. If you did, review please. I'd appreciate it greatly on your feedbacks, don't be afraid to tell me if there are mistakes or not, just don't go up at my face insulting me that you don't like it. Now that's rude, if you don't like it...don't read it. I will send Vane on your ass, or maybe Ash, oh yeah...I have him on speed dial if you go all psycho on me.

Me: So Alina, what do you think Vane will ask you?

(leans back on the wall) Aline: I don't know, but if he mentions and asks me if I'm Arcadian or Katagaria...I'm skinning his ass. (grins)

Vane: Huh, I'm not going to asked. Well enjoy and review!


End file.
